Sombras del pasado
by DemonessRaven
Summary: [Continuación de ¨El ser Perfecto¨] Años despues del problema con Elizabeth, Roy y Riza tienen una vida tranquila,lo que no saben es que una nueva guerra esta por surgir, ocultando una conspiración contrá el ahora fhurer Mustang [ROYAI]
1. Prólogo

Comentarios pre fic:

Bieeeen, estoy de vueltaa!!!!!! Muajajajajajajaja!!! Como están?? Finalmente lo prometido (aunque nose si alguien me seguirá leyendo XD) Chan chan chan, con ustedes la continuación de ¨ El ser perfecto¨.

Bueno, acá los dejo con el fic, los agradecimientos van al final así al que le interesa saber si le agradezco algo o no, que lea los comentarios al final XD

FMA no me pertenece por que si fuese así evidentemente no estaría publicando ni escribiendo estas cosas.

* * *

Sombras del Pasado

Capítulo 1

Riza apagó la luz del escritorio, otra vez se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando, tendría que hacer silencio para que Roy no se diera cuenta. Hacía un par de meses que se habían mudado juntos a una casa más grande con un patio para que Ithil y Hayate estuvieran tranquilos. La loba se había quedado con ellos como le había dicho a su ama, que quien sabe donde andaría en esos momentos.

Bostezó y se estiro un poco, sonriendo al ver a los dos animales acurrucados a sus pies durmiendo. Se levantó con cuidado para no molestarlos, aunque no durarían mucho tiempo más dormidos, ya estaba amaneciendo. Estaba pensando que prepararía para desayunar cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban por detrás, se asustó un poco, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de quien era.

- ¿Otra vez trabajando hasta tarde? – Roy se acababa de levantar.

- Bueno, yo…-

- Riza, ya sabes que no tenés que quedarte hasta tan tarde, después te duele la cabeza todo el día –

Frunció el seño ¿gracias a quien creía el que ella se había quedado hasta esas horas trabajando? Ella tampoco ayudaba, los dos se distraían mutuamente en la oficina en sus momentos de intimidad, se sentía un poco culpable, ella sí tenía sentido de la responsabilidad!

Roy leyó sus pensamientos y optó por cambiar de tema, sabía que el tenía parte de la culpa, así que decidió compensarlo.

- Esta bien, esta bien ¿Qué tal su te preparo el desayuno?-

- ….Podría ser – Le sonrió, la verdad nunca podría enojarse con él.

El humor que había recuperado gracias a la idea del desayuno, se desvaneció cuando se sentó a la mesa, comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero decidió ocultarlo. Roy preparó dos tazas de café, con dos cucharadas de azúcar y una de miel como le gustaba a ella, algunas tostadas con un poco de dulce y se sentó, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Nada-

- Riza…-

- Bueno, bueno, es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, no es nada – no parecía haberlo convencido con eso, porque enseguida se levantó y puso una mano sobre su frente para medir la temperatura.

- Tenés la frente caliente -

- Roy, estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto –

- ¡Pero ese es mi trabajo! –

Riza se preguntó por un momento cuando era que se había intercambiado roles.

–Lo sé- Se levantó y se fue a cambiar, no tenían que llegar tarde a la oficina.

Roy se dio por vencido, ella era demasiado terca como para dejar su trabajo por un dolor de cabeza pero se dijo a si mismo que si empeoraba solo un poco la traería de vuelta a la casa aunque tuviera que cargarla sobre los hombros para hacerlo. Cuando estuvieron listos salieron para la oficina, pero Riza tenía el presentimiento de que ese sería un día largo.

--------------------

- Lo siento señor, no pudimos detenerlas –

Esa fue la disculpa que se oyó de Fury cuando tres mujeres se abalanzaron sobre Roy.

- ¡Hermanito! –

- ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a cazar?-

- ¡Cómo no nos la presentaste antes! –

- ¿Quién es? –

- No será esta rubia -

- No, no sería una militar cualquiera –

- No, nuestro hermano se tiene que cazar con alguien de clase, no con una perra de los militares cualquiera –

Ese último comentario quedó retumbando en el silencio de la oficina. Riza no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo, quienes se creían esas mujeres para entrar en SU oficina y armar tal escándalo?! Para empeorar su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento y estaba empezando a sentirse mareada.

Roy tampoco creía aquello, de donde habían salido sus hermanas? y con tales comentarios? Estaba por contestarles algo cuando vió que su prometida se adelantaba con mirada desafiante. No, definitivamente esto no sería bueno.

- ¿Y qué si yo fuese su prometida¿Quienes son ustedes para decidir quien es la persona que se va a casar con Roy?- Riza las miró, su cara demostraba una frialdad tan fuerte que inmediatamente todos empezaron a temer por las vidas de las tres hermanas.

La que tenía pinta de ser la mayor la miró de arriba abajo, ignorando la mirada asesina.

- No creo que seas la indicada ¿Qué es esa forma de contestar y de mirar? Así no habla una dama, no, eso demuestra que no eres más que una perra de los militares –

- Emma ¡basta! – Roy ya había tenido suficiente de ese espectáculo, sus hermanas siempre estaban molestándolo, no dejaría que insultaran a Riza de tal modo.

- Pero hermano…-

- Nada de peros Elinor ¡dejen de meterse en mi vida! –

Todo se estaba volviendo borroso, las voces de las mujeres retumbaban en su cabeza fuertemente, ya no le importaba, estiró hacia atrás para agarrar su pistola…pero no pudo. Sintieron un golpe seco en el suelo, al girar vieron a Riza tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Riza! –

- ¿Ves hermano? Te digo que esta mujer es una debilucha –

- ¡Emma, Lucy y Elinor, salgan inmediatamente de esta oficina, no quiero volver a verlas! –

Las tres mujeres salieron sin decir nada, con la cabeza en alto, convencidas de que lo que habían dicho estaba bien y con la esperanza de que una vez calmado, su pequeño hermanito entrara en razón. Claro que eso no iba a pasar.

- ¡Havoc! Quedas a cargo de la oficina, voy a llevar a Riza a la enfermería – apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando Roy ya estaba saliendo de la oficina con la general en brazos.

-----------------------

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, inmediatamente reconoció las paredes de la enfermería. Se había desmayado. No estaba segura de porque había perdido el control así, ahora se encontraba mejor, pero seguía teniendo dolor de cabeza.

- Veo que despertó, General –

Frente a ella se encontraba un doctor que tendría la misma edad que su abuelo, eran conocidos y generalmente se ocupaba de atender bien a los familiares de Grumman.

- ¿Qué me pasó?-

- No se preocupe, sufrió un desmayo –

Tenía respeto por aquel hombre, pero si no le decía algo que ella no supiera ese respeto iba a volar.

- Si, pero ¿porqué?-

- Es normal que ocurran estas cosas en el estado en el que se encuentra general –

- ¿¡Pero de que estado me habla!?- ya se estaba empezando a exasperar

- Usted esta embarazada General –

- ……….QUE?! –

- Relájese, no le hará bien estresarse. Ahora escúcheme bien, puede ser que en estos primeros meses sufra de vómitos, desmayos, mareos y este inestable emocionalmente. Pero no se preocupe, esos síntomas son normales, cualquier problema que tenga no dude en consultarme. –

Dicho esto el viejo doctor salió de la habitación. Tuvo poco tiempo para procesar sus palabras cuando Roy entró, vio su cara de preocupación desaparecer cuando vio que ella estaba consciente, él se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

- Perdón por ese escándalo, esas tres siempre se están metiendo en mi vida, pero no les hagas caso ¿Vos cómo estas? –

- Yo….- no estaba segura si decirle en ese momento, prefirió esperar a estar un poco mas calmada- yo… no sabía que tenías hermanas-

- Bueno – Roy se rasco con una mano la cabeza- la verdad es que no veo a mis hermanas desde hace años, ellas son muy mayores y se cazaron de jóvenes. Pero bueno, el doctor dice que ya podes salir.

- ¿Dijo algo más?-

- No ¿Por qué¿Pasa algo? – Roy la miró preocupado.

- No, no, no, no es nada –

- Ya no se si creerte o no, será mejor que vayamos a casa –

- Pero y el trabaj… - Roy no la dejo terminar, se acercó y le dio un beso que la dejo sin aliento.

- No se discuta más, vamos antes de que te pase algo de nuevo –

Riza encontrándose en una posición donde no podía discutir tuvo que hacerle caso, dejaron la oficina al mando de Havoc nuevamente y se fueron.

------------------------

Esa noche, después de cenar Riza se encontraba afuera mirando las estrellas. Todo ese día había sido extraño, y el asunto no la dejaba tranquila, no estaba segura de cómo se lo tomaría Roy.

- Estas muy callada –

Riza tardo un poco en contestarle

- Ahora me doy cuenta de que sé muy poco de tu familia –

- No hay mucho que decir – la cara de Roy se ensombreció – mi madre murió cuando yo era chico, mi hermanas…bueno, ya viste como son… y a mi padre no lo veo desde lo quince años cuando empecé a estudiar alquimia con Hawkeye sensei- Se acercó y la tomó por la cintura – Pero eso ya no importa ahora, por que te tengo a ti –

Se miraron por largo rato y ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía más dudas, pasara lo que pasara el siempre la amaría.

- Roy… ¿te acordás de aquella conversación que tuvimos hace unos meses en el parque? –

- Si ¿por qué?-

- Bueno quiero decirte que el objetivo del ¨ futuro cercano ¨ se cumplió -

Roy tardó un poco en procesar las palabras y abrió los ojos, podría ser…

- Estas…-

- Si –

- ¡Estas embarazada! – su expresión pasó de ser una de confusión a una de alegría. La abrazó – Gracias –

Se quedaron un rato largo viendo como Hayate e Ithil jugaban en el jardín, parece que la loba tenía cierto afecto por el cachorro y a pesar de que este no hablara se entendían muy bien.

- Bien, vamos general, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-

- ¿De que hablas? –

- Tenemos que apresurar la boda, si dejamos pasar el tiempo las cosas se te pondrán un poco…complicadas -

- …Es verdad -

- Bueno, a dormir –

---------------------

Roy tenía razón, tuvieron que preparar muchas cosas, pero a pesar del pronóstico de Emma y las otras dos hermanas la boda fue esplendorosa y toda la milicia acudió.

Riza tenía un vestido blanco que dejaba apreciar su figura sin ser demasiado escotado ni lujoso, poco maquillaje y el pelo sujeto con una pinza pero dejando caer algunos mechones rizados. Roy llevó puesto el uniforme militar y el pelo despeinado como siempre. Por supuesto Elysia fue la niña que tiraba las flores y Hayate llevó los anillos. No hubo inconvenientes, salvo en el banquete, donde Ed, a pesar de haber madurado tuvo un ataque y arrasó con gran parte de la comida, de todas formas ninguno de los invitados sufrió hambre gracias a Al y Winry quienes lograron frenarlo a tiempo.

Como era de esperarse la pareja decidió tomarse unas largas vacaciones, prefirieron mantener en secreto lo del embarazo hasta que volvieran, en parte por privacidad y en parte para evitar la muerte de las hermanas de Roy que sin duda habrían molestado a Riza hasta el cansancio.

- Bueno chicos, cuiden la casa –

- No se preocupe General, cuidaremos bien a Hayate y a Ithil – dijo Al sonriente, y Riza no lo dudaba, no era un secreto el amor que tenía el Elric menor por los animales.

- No quiero fiestas raras en mi casa mientras no estoy Fullmetal o tendré que bajarte el sueldo, que es lo único que complementa tu altura –

- A QUIEN ESTA LLAMANO ENA – Winry no lo dejó terminar y lo golpeó con una llave en la cabeza

- ¡No discutas lo que es verdad Ed! –

- ¡NO TENÉS DERECHO A GOLPEARME, MECANICA DESQUCIADA! –

- ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA ENANO TEMPERAMENTAL! –

Roy, Riza y Al suspiraron, esta discusión pasaba diez veces al día por lo menos.

- Al confiamos en vos para que la casa este intacta cuando volvamos, se que es difícil, pero creo que podrás con ellos – Roy le dijo dándole algunas palmada en el hombro mientras el pobre de Al pensaba como se las arreglaría para evitar que la casa se cayera a pedazos gracias a las peleas de esos dos.

El guardia del tren llamó a los pasajeros y el fhurer y la general tomaron el equipaje y subieron al tren. Cuando este se perdió de vista Al decidió que la discusión había durado demasiado y arrastro a su hermano y a su amiga fuera de la estación.

Detrás de una columna una figura observaba la escena.

- Disfruta de tu felicidad Roy, por que no durará para siempre

* * *

Bien, acá esta el primer cáp.

Roy: Al fin lograste escribir algo

Au: hay, no molestes, a parte, que catso haces acá, este es mi espacio!! Vos ya tenés tu fic!! dejame se la estrella un poquito, si??? ¬ ¬

Roy: mmmm, nose, lo voy a pensar

La autora arrastra a Roy a un lugar para que el público no vea, lo que pasó tiene tal grado de violencia que no es apto ni para seres humanos.

Riza: Bien, dado que la autora esta...ocupada, voy a leer lo agradecimientos- saca un papel - Riza-Chuui agradece profundamente a las autoras locas Riza-san, Lady Scorpio, Unubium y Jun Tao Shinomori ( la bruja x3) por el apoyo en los fics y por las largas charlas sobre bishonens en la madrugada, este fic va dedicado a ellas.

Au: gracias Riza, seguí torturándolo vos un rato.

Riza: con todo gusto - desaparece detrás del escenario un una sonrisa malévola -

Bueno chicas, como dije, dedicado a ustedes

Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo a todos y sino, sigan leyendo que puede mejorar XD, y si son buenas personas van a apretar el botón lila de abajo y me van a dejar un lindo review XD, naaah, hagan lo que quieran, igual gracias por leerme.

Riza


	2. Capítulo 1

Hooooolaaaa!!! como tan??? n,n Bien, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar x3 No tengo ninguna excusa ni nada nuevo para decir, asi que los dejo con el fic

* * *

Sombras del pasado.

Cáp. 1

Al volver de la luna de miel Roy y Riza les dieron las buenas nuevas sobre el embarazo de esta, lo cual además de alegrar a los conocidos trajo una gran revuelta en los diarios, la esposa de Fhurer tendría un bebé. Esta molestia, sin embargo, duró poco ya que los futuros padres habían decidido mantener alejado a su hijo o hija lo más que pudiesen de la milicia, más allá de las veces que tendrían que llevar al bebé a la oficina o dejarlo al cuidado de alguno de los subordinados quienes recibieron el título de ¨ tíos ¨. Demás esta decir que luego de ese primer encuentro con las hermanas de Roy, Riza no las volvió a ver más. Ella con todo el resto, incluido su esposo, creían que eran unas histéricas; y ellas tres seguían sosteniendo la idea de que la rubia era una cualquiera y no estaba a la altura de su ¨ Roycito corazón ¨ como solían llamarle.(N/A: Apodo creado por Lady Scorpio xD)

Después de cursos de paternidad, cambios de ánimo repentinos por parte de Riza, antojos extraños que la atacaban a la madrugada y nervios que eran calmados por Gracia, quien les dio un par de consejos, finalmente el bebé nació. Él en realidad era Ella, tuvieron una hermosa hija a la que le pusieron Amber.

Después de quince años Amber era ahora una joven en plena adolescencia, tenía los ojos de su padre, con esa mirada entre misteriosa y divertida en algunas ocasiones, y el cabello de su madre, con todo y su característico flequillo. Era una chica de carácter muy fuerte debido a la mezcla del de sus padres, pero parecía haber heredado la pereza de Roy en cuanto al trabajo. De todas formas era terca como su madre, y si se proponía algo, lo cumplía.

En una escuela común y corriente la campana marcaba el fin de clases, todos los alumnos salían corriendo desesperados por llegar a sus casas y poder salir con sus amigos o simplemente descansar.

-¡Amber! –

- ¡Amber, esperanos! -

Ruth una joven de cabello marrón enrulado y ojos negro, y Aron un joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes eran sus dos mejores amigos. Todos en el colegio la querían, o eso decían, pero ella se daba cuenta de que eso solo era por ser la hija del Fhurer. En cambio ellos dos se le acercaron cuando recién entró al colegio, sin que supiesen todavía quien era, y cuando se enteraron no se sorprendieron demasiado, ella les había caído bien y punto. Secretamente Amber gustaba de Aron, ella lo quería más que como su mejor amigo, pero lo escondía bien gracias a que era capaz de poner la misma barrera fría que Riza había utilizado con Roy durante tantos años.

- Perdonen chicos, lo que pasa es que a mi madre le gusta que sea puntual, se supone que tenemos que ir a comprar mi vestido para el baile de hoy a la noche que harán los militares. Ah! Por cierto, me dijo que podía invitarlos por si me aburría¿les gustaría venir? Hay que ir elegantes, espero que no les moleste. –

- ¡Si, claro¡Hay, que emoción, me encantan esos tipos de bailes donde hay que ir formales!- exclamó Ruth emocionada

- Por mi no hay problema –

Amber ocultó su sonrojo al imaginarse a Arón en traje.

- Bien, entonces los paso a buscar hoy a las siete…hablando del baile¿donde esta mi madre?-

--------------------

Después de tantos años la oficina seguía igual de tranquila, Havoc, Breda, Farman y Fury seguían trabajando fielmente para Roy y Riza. Hubo algunos cambios, Fury sorprendió a todos cuando les reveló que se iba a casar con Shieska, bueno, a casi todos, Riza ya lo sabía porque le había estado dando algunos consejos a Kain. Otro cambio era que Havoc finalmente tenía una novia estable. Más allá de eso todo seguía igual, todos eran los mismos holgazanes de siempre más los hermanos Elric, quienes habían decidido quedarse en la oficina, después de todo necesitaban un trabajo; pero Edo seguía con su política de no usar el uniforme que según el era muy incomodo.

Riza dejó un informe terminado en un archivero y miró la hora, ya tenía que cambiarse para ir a buscar a Amber, como había decidido con Roy mantener a su hija alejada de los militares, casi nunca se mostraban frente a ella en uniforme. Esa noche era un caso aparte, era un baile muy importante y no querían dejarla sola en la casa, además ella les había insistido para que la dejasen ir, y no viendo ninguna razón para no darle el permiso, la dejaron.

- Tengo que ir a buscar a Amber –

- La vas a llevar a comprar su vestido¿no?-

- Si, y espero que para cuando regresemos a casa ya hayas terminado todo el trabajo y estés listo, no puedo creer que sigas siendo tan vago después de tanto tiempo –

- Por eso me amas – Roy le sonrió, Riza aprovechando que estaban solos en la oficina se acercó para darle un rápido beso, pero Roy la atrapó y la sentó sobre él profundizando el beso durante un rato.

- Roy, enserio, tengo que irme –

- OK, no vaya a ser que le pase nada a Amber, de todas formas creo que le enseñaste a defenderse bien. -

Se cambió rápidamente por su vestido negro con la abertura en la pierna derecha y su campera blanca haciendo lo mejor que pudo para ignorar la mirada de su esposo sobre ella y salió de la oficina. Solamente tuvo la oportunidad de dar unos pasos cuando Fury llegó corriendo.

- ¡General, tenemos un problema! –

- ¿Qué pasó Fury? –

- Atrapamos al asesino que andaba suelto pero…tenemos problemas para interrogarlo –

- Esta bien, iré a ayudarlos, pero que sea rápido, tengo que irme-

- Si general, seguramente usted podrá hacerlo hablar, su nombre es Larry –

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ese nombre era demasiado parecido al de cierto asesino serial que estuvo enamorado de ella años atrás (N/A: Barry, en el Manga de FMA para los que no saben, se enamora de Riza XD) Agarró su pistola y le sacó el seguro antes de entrar, tenía la sensación de que esto no sería fácil. Al entrar se sorprendió, Havoc, Breda y Farman tenían rodeado al hombre con las pistolas, sin embargo parecía que este no tenía miedo y se negaba a soltar su cuchillo de carnicero, al ver el arma del asesino volvió a estremecerse, realmente no podía tener la mala suerte de encontrarse con otro hombre igual. Decidió tomar su táctica habitual y pego un tiro sin aviso a los pies del hombre. Todos saltaron del susto menos Larry quien hizo como si no pasara nada.

- ¡General, gracias a dios que esta acá! – dijeron los tres subordinados al mismo tiempo.

- Bien caballeros¿cual es el problema?-

- Este infeliz no quiere soltar su arma ni cooperar General-

- ¡Hey! Cuidado con esa boca amigo o te carneo –

- Tú¡silencio!- Riza le gritó y pego cerca de sus pies otro disparo de aviso. Para su sorpresa Larry ni se inmutó, es más, se rió cínicamente.

- No podes matarme gatita, según sus leyes no pueden castigarme sin juicio previo¿o me equivoco? –

Frunció el seño, el hombre tenía razón, y lo que era aún peor era que la había llamado ¨ gatita ¨, así que quería jugar sucio, bien, tendría que probar otra táctica. Parecía ser que este hombre era exactamente igual que Barry, podría tomar ventaja de aquello. Los subordinados casi mueren de un infarto al ver el cambio repentino de su General. Ella levantó su mano lentamente hasta tocar su broche y liberó su pelo dejando que este cayera libremente sobre sus hombros, dejo el arma a un lado y le dedico una sonrisa a Larry quien ahora la miraba de arriba abajo.

-¨ ¡JA! El muy imbécil es igual que Barry, seguramente quiere cortarme en pedazos en este momento ¨

- ¡Déjame cortarte gatita! –

- No, vamos a hacer esto de la siguiente manera, cada vez que me respondas una pregunta yo voy a dar un paso hacia vos y me voy a desabrochar un botón de la campera-

Él sabía que tranquilamente podría haber saltado sobre ella y haberla asesinado ya, pero le gustaba el juego que le proponía, adoraba ver a sus victimas antes de matarlas y si eran tan sexy como la gatita que tenía en frente mejor. (N/A: ya sé, es horrible ese tipo XD)

- De acuerdo –

- Bien, empecemos –

Los subordinados seguían demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar.

- ¿Vos sos quien se hace llamar Larry el Carnicero? –

- Esa es fácil, claro que soy yo gatita, y ahora quiero ver volar ese botón que tapa tu precioso cuello-

Sin vacilar dio un paso hacia él y se desabrochó el primer botón.

- Segunda pregunta¿Vos cometiste los cincuenta asesinatos por los cuales se te buscó?-

- Así es, nadie puede destajar como yo gatita – otro paso y otro botón.

¨ En sima de imbécil es un imitador de cuarta, es desagradable ¨

- ¿Porqué mataste a todas esas personas?-

- Por ninguna razón personal, amo la sensación al cortar la carne cuando aun están vivas, sentir como la sangre se desliza por mis manos mientras sus gritos agónicos resuenan por todos lados. Ahora gatita, haz desaparecer ese botón que quiero ver ese escote de cerca -

Dio el último paso quedando cara a cara con Larry, movió su brazo hacia su campera pero rápidamente cambió de dirección dándole un buen golpe en el estómago al desquiciado, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo.

- Idiota – todos los subordinados respiraron nuevamente- bien, tomen nota de sus declaraciones, tengo que irme. Una cosa más, no le digan nada de esto a Roy, ya saben que no damos pena de muerte pero si se llega a enterar de esto… no creo que este infeliz sobreviva.-

Los cuatro acataron órdenes rápidamente y ella salió corriendo, se le había hecho muy tarde.

* * *

Bien, me cansé, iba a ser más largo, pero tengo sueño XD

Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen reviews!!! o les mando a Larry a sus casas, muajajajajajajajaja!!!!! ( no me hagan caso, no soy tan mala xD)


	3. Capítulo 2

Hoooola genteeee, siiii, ya see, que tarde bastante!! TOT, pero bueno, aca les traigo un cap bien largo nwn. Sin retrasarlo mas espero que les guste

* * *

Sombras del pasado

Capítulo 2

Los tres adolescentes seguían esperando por Riza en la entrada del colegio

- No la veo por ningún lado-

- ¿Estas segura de que te dijo que te vendría a buscar?-

- Si, si, estuvimos hablando una hora de esto ayer en la cena –

- ¿Porqué tanto? –

- Es que…estaban discutiendo sobre mi vestido…el escote y esas cosas-

- ¿Tanto¿Tu padre molestaba mucho?-

- De hecho...era mi madre la que insistía…mi padre es un poco liberal con el tema de la ropa, si por él fuera no le importaría que yo usara minifalda todo el día – (N/A: no quiero que eso suene raro, Roy no tiene ninguna atracción por su hija, ok?? XD)

- …El fhurer es…raro-

- Ni se imaginan-

- Hey¿No es esa tu mamá? –

- ¿Eh¿Donde? –

- ¡Ahí!-

- AAAAAAAH -

La advertencia de Aron no llegó a tiempo, como ya era costumbre entre madre e hija, Riza quien estaba decidida a entrenar a Amber para que pudiese defenderse sola siempre la saludaba de igual manera: una barrida rápida y Amber terminaba en el suelo.

- ¡Mamá! –

- Hola Amber – Riza trató de ocultar la carcajada, la cara de su hija era igual a la de Roy cada vez que ella hacía eso- Hola chicos-

- Hola Lady Mustang –

- Ya les dije que no me digan así, es demasiado exagerado, díganme Riza por favor-

- ¡Pero Lady suena taaaaan lindo!- Ruth la observaba con los ojos brillosos de la emoción y todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

¨ ¿Será que esa chica piensa que cuando llegamos a casa nos cambiamos a unos vestidos de época y nos ponemos coronas? Fantasea demasiado ¨ pensó Riza, esa discusión con Ruth ya era costumbre.

- Bueno¿van a venir al baile al final chicos?-

- ¡Si!-

- ¿Vos también Aron? –

- Si, claro señora M –

- Muy bien, espero que bailes bien – le guiño un ojo, a lo que Amber se puso muy colorada

- ¡Mamá¿¡Podemos irnos ya?! –

- Si¡ya es tarde, nos vemos después chicos! –

- Acuérdense, estén listos para las siete-

- Si, si, no te preocupes-

- Adios! –

Ambas subieron al auto de Riza, dejando a un Aron confundido por el último comentario de la General y a una Ruth soñando con un baile lleno de príncipes apuestos.

- ¡Mamá! No hagas esa clase de comentarios…mira si se da cuenta –

- Hay, hija mía, te voy a decir algo que aprendí gracias a vivir tantos años rodeada de todo tipo de hombres. Tengan el carácter que tenga, ya sea un borracho infeliz o un caballero en armadura, para este tipo de cosas son, como decirlo…densos. -

- ¿Papá también era así? –

- Si, mucho, tardamos años en poder concretar algo, pero creo que ya te contamos la historia y te explicamos las antiguas reglas militares –

- Si, si, una historia muy cursi la verdad… y un poco increíble ¿Enserio tuviste esa medio hermana loca que te quiso matar y que mi tía Anna es una asesina a sueldo? –

- Si… como verás ni Roy ni yo tenemos una buena relación con nuestra familia. Bueno, llegamos, vamos a ver que tipo de vestido te compramos. –

--------------

- ¡Señor!-

- Zzzzzz-

Havoc miró a su jefe con una gota en la cabeza, menos mal que la General no pensaba volver a la oficina esa tarde. Optó por la forma mas tranquila de despertar a Roy, no tenía ganas de que lo quemaran hasta morir ese día. Tomó are y grito con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡GENERAL MUSTANG, QUE BUENO QUE HA REGRESADO!-

- AAAAAAAH – Roy se calló al piso dándose un fuerte golpe – ¡HAVOC!-

- Lo siento señor – se disculpo el soldado, a pesar de que Mustang era el fhurer siempre se gastaban pequeñas bromas entre todos en la oficina, era una buena forma de liberar la tensión por todo el papeleo que tenían que hacer. Todo eso claro, hasta que llegaba Riza que los ponía a trabajar en menos de lo que canta un gallo, nadie quería morir de una forma tan patética por no firmar unos papeles. Havoc cambió su semblante cómico a uno más serio – Señor, hemos encontrado el cuerpo de un niño asesinado en un callejón…creo que le interesaría visitar el lugar, por lo visto el hombre que atrapamos a la mañana no era el único que estaba ¨ de caza ¨ -

Roy se levantó inmediatamente de su escritorio, agarró su abrigo y se encaminó hacia la puerta junto con Havoc. El había decidido llegar al cargo más alto no para tener que firmar informes todo el día, sino para tratar estos problema, detestaba a los asesinos de inocentes, pero sería una hipocresía decir que el no había sido uno, se encontraba muy consciente de ello y quería tratar de frenar todo ese tipo de incidentes en Amestris antes de entregar el poder a un gobierno democrático. Al llegar al lugar sus ojos de abrieron de la sorpresa, no es que no estuviese acostumbrado a ver cuerpos asesinados brutalmente, el problema eran las inscripciones hechas con sangre (del pobre niño) en una de las paredes de la calleja.

_Te estoy vigilando Roy, pagarás tu deslealtad muy pronto_

- …Havoc, preferiría que no le dijesen nada a Riza por el momento, no quiero que se preocupe. Hoy a la noche quiero que ustedes estén con los ojos bien abiertos, ayúdenme a cuidar a Amber, no tengo un buen presentimiento –

- Si señor –

Por primera vez se encontraba paralizado mentalmente, no podía pensar claramente. Tenía una ligera sospecha de quien podría haber escrito ese mensaje para el, y no era alguien a quien quisiera ver precisamente. Por los visto esa persona tenía pensado tomar medidas drásticas, no temía por su vida, sino por la de las dos personas más importantes de su vida, Riza y Amber. A pesar de su temor, sabía que debía actuar calmadamente, tenía la esperanza de que su presentimiento fuese erróneo, por eso decidió no preocupar a su esposa por el momento, aunque sabía que ella se lo reprocharía más tarde.

----------------------

Ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde cuando Amber y Riza terminaron de hacer las compras. Finalmente se habían decidido por un vestido negro que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos tacos que hacían juego con el vestido. Ahora estaban subiendo al auto para ir a prepararse para el baile.

- Bien, tenemos que apurarnos, hay que apurarnos para buscar a tu padre y…. Oh no! –

- ¿Qué pasó? –

- ¡Me olvide¡Hoy debíamos darle un informe de los avances de Amestris al Parlamento¡Maldición! –

- Pero mamá, me extraña de vos que te hayas olvidado algo así –

Riza reconoció un leve tono de burla en la voz de su hija y frunció el seño

- Bueno, bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un poco de respeto a tu madre – tuvo que hacer fuerza para no acercar sus manos a su arma, era un acto reflejo y le costaba controlarlo.

- Es que últimamente estas muy descuidada mamá, hoy llegaste tarde…pero eso no freno tu recibimiento – Amber se paso la mano por la cabeza, ya estaba acostumbrada a las barridas de Riza, pero el golpe seguía doliendo.

- Es que con todo este problema de los asesinatos… no importa, no tendría que estar diciéndote esto…mmm, voy a llamar a Havoc para que los lleve a ustedes tres al baile, seguramente tu padre y yo llegaremos un par de horas más tarde –

- OK –

Llegaron a la casa, bajaron las bolsas y entraron. Hayate e Ithil los recibieron alegremente, era la hora de la comida.

- Ithil¿Roy llegó?-

La loba miró a su ama con una gota en la cabeza, no podía mentirle.

- Si señora… el amo Roy esta…-

- Estaba durmiendo una siesta – Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Amber y después se encargó de su esposa. A pesar de haber pasado quince años de casados ambos seguían sintiendo el mismo amor y la misma pasión hacia el otro. Rodeo la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos y le dio un profundo beso. A diferencia de otros padres ellos no ocultaban sus muestras de amor a su hija, pero Amber, siendo adolescente, sentía que estaba mirando una escena un tanto embarazosa para ella, antes cuando era chiquita, solía ir y abrazar a sus padres cuando hacían eso, ahora simplemente expresaba su opinión con toda la libertad del mundo.

- Uuuuhg¿Tienen que hacer eso cuando estoy en la misma habitación?-

- Yo no me reprocharía algo que en realidad me gustaría estar haciendo ¿No te parece Amber?- Riza guiño un ojo

¨ Maldición, no tendría que haberle contado de Aron, aprovecha cada oportunidad para recordármelo ¨ Roy las miró con cara confundida y Riza solo le respondió ¨ Cosa de mujeres ¨, sabía que no debía seguir preguntando por el tono que le dio la rubia al responder, si seguían hablando de eso Amber se enojaría y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de lidiar con una joven que había heredado el fuerte carácter de ambos. Amber decidió hacerse la desentendida y cambió de tema rápidamente.

- Bueno, creo que me voy a cambiar – dicho esto se dirigió a su cuarto, orgullosa de su graciosa huída. Ella sabía por lo que Edward le había contado, que su padre podía ser demasiado molesto a veces y la verdad, no tenía ganas de experimentar si Roy se abstendría de hacer comentarios sobre Aron solo por ser su hija…lo dudaba. Mientras tanto la pareja que se había quedado tensa esperando ver la reacción de su hija largo la carcajada.

- ¿Quién diría que tiene ese autocontrol?-

- Lo heredó de mí obviamente –

- Si claro, señorita lo-resuelvo-todo-a-punta-de-arma –

- …Eso te va a costar -

- ¿Me vas a castigar? – dijo Roy maliciosamente

- Si… y no de la manera en la que estas pensando – Roy fingió un puchero, pero sabía que ese ¨ atrevimiento ¨ sería penado esa misma noche, si es que todo salía bien hoy.

- Por cierto, tenemos un problema. Hoy se supone que le tenemos que entregar el informe completo del estado de Amestris a los miembros del Parlamento –

- Aaaaah¿Tiene que ser _hoy_?-

- Esto no habría pasado si no me hubieras convencido de…dejar el trabajo para más tarde –

- Está bien, es solo que quería ir con Amber…-

Riza leyó preocupación en sus ojos y frunció el seño.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- No, nada, solo quería que fuésemos los tres juntos –

Le mantuvo la mirada tratando de convencerla de que nada grave pasaba, pero decidió que en cuanto tuviese información más detallada del incidente de la tarde no dudaría en hacer que la General también investigase el caso…solo esperaba que sus sospechas fuesen falsas.

- Bien, voy a llamar a Havoc para que pase por aquí a llevarse a Amber y vayan a buscar a sus amigos – Riza tenía la leve impresión de que Roy le ocultaba algo, pero decidió no decir nada, tal vez no era nada importante.

-----------------

- Bien Amber, ten cuidado, nosotros trataremos de estar ahí lo más pronto posible – Riza le dio un beso a su hija y fue a buscar el auto para ir al Parlamento. Roy miró a Havoc quien entendió enseguida que no debía apartar la vista de ninguno de los jóvenes hasta que llegasen ellos al baile; despidiéndose de su hija subió al auto y la pareja se fue.

- Bien, vamos – Havoc abrió la puerta para que Amber entrase, la cerró y subió al asiento del conductor.

- Ve indicándome –

Además de las indicaciones de Amber no cruzaron palabra alguna, ella se encontraba demasiado nerviosa por la impresión que le causaría a Aron…o por el baile solamente, como se repetía incesantemente; Jean estaba atento a cualquier movimiento extraño en la calle, finalmente llegaron a la casa de Ruth.

- ¡Amber¡Que lindo es el vestido! Tu madre tiene buen gusto –

-…-

- ¿Qué te pasa?...Ah! estas nerviosa por nuestro galán¿no?-

No podía creer la idiotez de su amiga, si seguía así se enteraría medio mundo.

- Shhh- dijo susurrando – ¡No quiero que mi padre se entere! En sima según lo que me contó mi madre, estos hombres se la pasan haciendo apuesta sobre todo, no quiero ser una más -

Había tenido suerte, Havoc seguía vigilando atentamente si prestar atención a la conversación de las amigas. En cuanto terminó de dar las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la casa del único amigo que faltaba un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Un montón de típicas preocupaciones adolescentes de cuando amor se trata llenaron su cabeza ¿Qué pensaría de ella¿La quería solo como amiga? Tal vez el deseaba algo más, como le aseguraba Ruth, pero ella no estaba muy segura, a su edad había dos tipos de personas: las que se creían las diosas de la belleza suprema, y las que se creían poco atractivas. Ella entraba en el segundo grupo, no es que fuese depresiva ni nada por el estilo, solo que no era de esa clase de chica que vivía pensando en chicos. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el auto freno frente a la puerta de la casa de Aron.

- Hola Ruth –

- Hola Aron –

- Hola Amber… wow, te ves muy bien –

Esas cinco palabras le habían alegrado el día, sintió como el nudo en la garganta se esfumaba y se permitió dedicarle una sonrisa al joven.

- Gracias, tú también te ves bien en ese traje –

- Gracias pero la verdad es la cosa más incomoda que me he puesto en la vida –

Los tres se rieron mientras el auto arrancaba de nuevo. Llegaron a cuartel general y, acompañados por Havoc, por supuesto, entraron. El sector donde estaba organizado el baile era uno especial para este tipo de actividades, con mesas, un sector para bailar y hasta un escenario. Allí los recibieron el resto de los subordinados quienes estaban sentados en una mesa tomando y riendo a carcajadas como siempre.

- ¿Dónde esta el coronel bastardo y la general? – Preguntó Ed, lo que arrancó una mirada de reproche de Winry y una risa general en toda la mesa. Amber acostumbrada al apodo ¨ cariñoso ¨ que usaba el alquimista de acero para referirse a su padre ni se inmutó.

- Se olvidaron de que hoy tenía que entregar un informe o algo así, dijeron que llegarían un poco más tarde -

Todos comprendieron el olvido, la verdad era que últimamente estaban muy atareados con el trabajo, así que nadie dudó que la historia fuese cierta. Repentinamente la música comenzó a sonar, todos los presentes se acercaron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse en un ritmo bastante movido. Ruth, Amber y Aron decidieron divertirse también y se unieron a la masa de gente que bailaba. Ed, Al y Winry tampoco se quedaron atrás y pronto los seis se encontraban moviendo sus cuerpos concentrados solamente en la animada música. Luego de un rato el ambiente se fue cambiando hasta que llegó la hora de los lentos. Ed y Winry se encontraban muy pegados disfrutando el compás lento, y Al, quien vio que Ruth seguía deseosa de bailar, decidió sacarla. Amber estaba por sentarse cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por el hombro.

- A no, no te vas a sentar hasta que no me des el placer de bailar un lento contigo –

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Aron le estaba ofreciendo la mano para bailar… ¡y en sima un lento! No hizo esperar al joven y tratando de hacer que su respuesta no sonara tan entusiasta tomó la mano que este le ofrecía y comenzaron a moverse. Luego de un rato Aron fijó su mirada en la de Amber

- Amber…hay algo que quiero decirte…yo-

Justo en ese preciso momento las puertas principales se abrieron dejando ver al fhurer y su esposa quienes lucían bastante agitados, por lo visto se les había hecho tarde y habían corrido hasta el lugar (El Parlamento quedaba a algunas cuadras del lugar, por lo tanto habían decidido no usar el auto para ir, entre que calentaba y todo se les habría hecho demasiado tarde) Recuperaron rápidamente la compostura y todo el mundo paró de bailar y los que eran soldados hicieron el saludo correspondiente a sus generales al mando.

- Por favor, continúen haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, esta noche es para que todos disfrutemos – Dijo Roy levantando una mano y encaminándose hacia la mesa donde estaban sus subordinados, seguido de Riza. Ambos sonrieron al ver a las distintas parejas bailando y Mustang compendió a que se refería la general con el comentario de la tarde.

Lamentablemente para Amber el momento se había roto, por lo visto Aron no tenía pensado hablar si sus padres estaban ahí, pero por otro lado se sintió tranquila de que hubiesen llegado ya que no sabía cual hubiera sido su reacción si el le hubiese dicho lo que ella estaba casi segura que le estaba por decir. Ellos dos más Al y Ruth decidieron ir a sentarse, habían perdido de vista a Ed y a Winry, pero nadie se preocupó, seguramente habían salido a ¨ tomar un poco de aire ¨.

Todos miraron extrañados cuando nuestra pareja principal se levantó de la mesa y subió al escenario. El llevaba puesto el traje de militar y su cabello estaba despeinado como siempre, ella tenía puesto un vestido rojo que marcaba muy bien sus curvas, la abertura en la pierna derecha llegaba hasta su muslo, donde se podía ver una liga que, nadie dudaba, sostenía una pistola. A pesar de ser padres se mantenían bastante bien para su edad y todavía seguían siendo objeto de deseo para algunos soldados y secretarias que se encontraban solteros. Roy tomó el micrófono y todo el mundo hizo silencio.

- Bien, como dije, esta noche es para que todos disfrutemos. Eso claro esta nos incluye a nosotros dos, así que decidimos cantar una para abrir el show de la noche, el que quiera puede seguir después, y antes de que pregunten, no, no estoy ebrio – Eso arrancó risas de publico y, dicho todo lo que tenía que decir hizo señas a la pequeña orquesta encargada de la música para que comenzara a tocar. Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar y Roy marco el comienzo de un compás con un chasquido (NO tenía puestos los guantes)

_Hagaren Song File- Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye- Ame no hi wa no sankyuu (1)  
_

Roy: _Party  
Shanpan no rain  
Sekushii na lady  
Kissu de esukooto  
_

_**Fiesta**_  
**_Una lluvia de champán_**  
_**Dama sexy**_**_  
Un beso para tu compañero_**

Roy: _Saa show time  
Koi no message   
Nanoni moonlight  
Isshun de kieta_

_**Ahora es tiempo del show**_  
**_A pesar del mensaje de amor_**  
_**La luz de luna  
Se desvaneció en un instante**_

Riza: _Ame no hi wa ureshii kedo, noo sankyu_

**_Los días de lluvia son placenteros, pero no gracias_**

Roy: _Ooh...manukena lonely man_

**_Ooh...un tonto y solitario hombre _**

Riza: _Demo sonna tokoro ga kawaii noyo_

_**Pero esa escena es linda**_

Roy: _Me ni shizuku ga shimiru_

**_Gotas humedeciendo tus ojos_**

Roy: _Ima dakiyosete kono te de  
Kimi ni hi wo tsuketai nosa_

**_Ahora te abrazaré con estas manos  
Quiero encender tu fuego_**

Riza: _Tonight nijuuyo ji  
Chotto shai na,  
Hoshi wo sagasou_

_**Esta noche a la medianoche  
Busquemos una estrella  
Es algo un poco vergonzoso **_

Roy: _Asu no asa sanjuugo ji  
Kodoku kara,  
Isshoni check out_

_**Mañana a las 11am  
Nosotros saldremos  
De nuestra soledad juntos**_

Riza: _Zubunureno, saenai koinu mitad_

_**Mojado y goteando, eres como un cachorro sin habilidad**_

Roy: _Ooh...I know munou_

_**Ooh...se que soy un incompetente **_

Riza: _Demo itsumo tsuyokunakute ii noyo_

**_Pero está bien no ser siempre fuerte_**

Roy: _Hoho shizuku wo nuguu_

**_Limpiando gotas de tus mejillas _**

Riza: _Ima dakishimete agetai  
Mizu wo sasu hiniku na sairen_

_**Ahora deseo sostenerte fuerte**_  
**_Una sirena de ironía que extraña a todos_**

Riza: _Ame no hi wa ureshii kedo, noo sankyuu_

**_Los días de lluvia son placenteros, pero no gracias_**

Roy: _Ooh...manukena lonely man_

**_Ooh...un tonto y solitario hombre _**

Riza: _Demo sonna tokoro ga kawaii noyo_

_**Pero esa escena es linda**_

Roy: _Me ni shizuku ga shimiru_

**_Gotas humedeciendo tus ojos_**

Roy y Riza: _Ima dakiyosete kono te de  
Kimi ni hi wo tsuketai nosa_

**_Ahora te abrazaré con estas manos  
Quiero encender tu fuego_**

Al terminar la canción el salón entero estallo en aplausos, chiflidos, gritos histéricos y demás exclamaciones de admiración hacia la pareja, nadie podía creer que cantasen tan bien. Ellos se bajaron contentos consigo mismos, si no fuesen militares seguramente habrían dedicado a cantar. Amber por otro lado era la figura encarnada de la vergüenza ajena, NUNCA en su corta vida podría haberse imaginado a sus padres haciendo eso, no que lo hubiesen hecha mal, solo que…bueno…eran sus padre…y la letra de la canción. ¨ _Quiero encender tu fuego_ ¨…. ¡¿De donde diablos había salido esa canción?!

- Chicos, vámonos, no me siento bien –

- ¿¡Esta loca¡Quiero un autógrafo de tu madre! –

- ¡Que autógrafo ni que cuernos¡Nos vamos! –

Los tres se escabulleron entre la multitud sin ser vistos y decidieron ir a sus respectivas casas. Mientras tanto Roy y Riza lograron llegar a la mesa donde estaba el resto de los subordinados, quines estaban sorprendidos y a la vez se sonreían, todos ellos habían entendido el chiste interno de la canción en la frase ¨ _Mojado y goteando, eres como un cachorro sin habilidad_ ¨, ese día lluvioso peleando contra Scar la general había estrena su característica barrida nada más y nada menos aplicándosela a Mustang, luego de remarcarle que era un ¨ inútil bajo la lluvia ¨

- ¿Dónde esta Amber?-

Enseguida todo el mundo cayó en cuenta de la ausencia de la chica y sus amigos.

- Debí suponer que pasaría esto – dijo Riza, pero al mirar la cara de Roy se alarmó - ¡¿Qué pasa?!-

- ¡Rápido, hay que encontrarlos, están en peligro! –

- ¡¿Pero por qué?! –

- ¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que encontrar a Amber, después te explico!-

Mustang y su grupo salieron como almas que lleva el diablo por la puerta.

--------------

Los tres iban caminando tranquilos…o eso parecía. Aron se la pasaba mirando a ambos lados y las chicas comenzaban a ponerse nerviosas, hasta que Ruth no aguanto más

- Aron ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –

- Alguien nos esta siguiendo –

Amber despertó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda.

- Será mejor que lo perdamos de vista – Echaron a correr y cuando se alejaron un poco decidieron esconderse en un callejón sin salida…craso error. Ruth y Aron estaban detrás de un bote de basura y Amber había encontrado una pequeña abertura en la pared donde se metió quedando oculta bajo la sombra. Escucharon unos pasos, primero acercarse y luego alejarse.

Paso un largo rato sin que dijeran nada hasta que decidieron que ya estaban a salvo. Ruth y Aron salieron de su escondite y Amber quien todavía se encontraba agitada estaba comenzando a relajarse apoyada contra la pared cuando escuchó el chillido de la chica. Allí, en la entrada del callejón se encontraba un hombre, no podía ver su rostro debido a la oscuridad, pero si vio con horror como levantaba uno de sus brazos apuntando con la pistola a sus dos amigos. Los disparos resonaron en la noche…

* * *

N/A: Bueno, este cap me costó escribirlo, no por la idea, sino porque son las 3:31 am y me duele la espalda u,u

(1) Bien, quería aclarar para los que no saben, hay una serie de temas que salieron cantados por los distintos seiyuus ( actores de voces) de FMA, este tema es cantado por Roy y Riza...se que la letra es un poco...nose, extraña?? XDDD La verdad adoro esa canción y siempre tuve la idea de ponerlos a cantarla en algún fic x3. La traducción la saque de un foro en ingles que no tengo ahora la dirección, y quería que cuando dice: ¨Quiero encender tu fuego¨ en ingles decía ¨I wanna set you on fire¨ bien, me pareció traducirlo así, porque ¨Quiero prenderte fuego¨ no sonaba estéticamente bien, de todas forma, creo que se sigue manteniendo el sentido de la oració...por mas malo que sea XDDD

Bueno, alcarado ese asunto, me voy a descansar antes de que se me rompa la espalda x-x

Ya saben, si les gustó dejen review n,n (vaaaaamos no sean vagos, es muy facil, solo tiene que apretar el botón lila que dice ¨go¨ a la derecha de ¨submit review¨ abajo de todo de esta pag ;D)

Mucha suerte!!

Riza


End file.
